


At your grave

by AcruxRegulus



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing, Processing Death, it ripped out my heart so I had to write something, sad thoughts, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcruxRegulus/pseuds/AcruxRegulus
Summary: Achilles sits in front of Patroclus' grave, thinking about what has been and what will come. But besides all he thinks about his beloved friend, who isn't there anymore, at his side - where he belongs.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 11





	At your grave

**Author's Note:**

> Like always: Please don't mind my mistakes and enjoy reading :)

My heart was stone, until I met you. I had nobody but you by my side. I mean, nobody who was _like you_. You took me as who I am – not because I’m the son of a goddess – but because I was, who I was. Achilles. A snobbish son of a king, like you called me at our first encounter. An honourable warrior who is worth to be loved – your last words to me. Your mouth always spoke wisely. You were the only one who ever silenced me. You were the man who warmed my soul. Now I’m freezing.  
What have I done to get punished like this? How did I deserve, that I’m sitting here on the cold floor, in front of your grave? You always were a good friend, the best. – A loyal companion. Maybe even more than that.  
There are tears in my eyes, I feel so weak. But the guilt in my heart doesn’t want to disappear. It was my fault, everyone knows, no one says it.  
And if there was a spark of feelings inside my heart so they got buried with you at the moment your ashes fell down on ground. You were so foolish and brave at the same time. I can’t find the right words for it. And the sadness, which hits my heart with its claws – I’m burning.  
You were the first, who understood me. You were the first I cried for – and the last. But that’s no goodbye, my dear friend, because I know, I will see you again. And with a cheerful heart I will sit in the boat of Charon, travelling the sun-golden Hades down. May you wait until then, my dear Patroclus, and look up from the underworld, so you can see how the revenge will be mine.


End file.
